


Nibble

by SingManyFaces



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingManyFaces/pseuds/SingManyFaces
Summary: Sometimes Anakin and Ahsoka get a little too enthusiastic when they play, but neither really minds.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	Nibble

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t sure if this should be mature or explicit, so I went with the higher rating to be on the safe side. Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr @singmanyfaces if you want to drop by. :D

Holed up in their cabin on the _Resolute_ , Anakin gasped at the gentle scrape of Ahsoka’s fangs, “Careful—”

“Sorry,” she breathed, raising gooseflesh and making him bow against her, “too hard?”

He shook his head, mouth tilting into a crooked smile. “Too high. Or almost, anyway.” He turned his head to bare the curve of his neck, ran his thumb along one thin, raised scratch. “Rex saw this one over my collar earlier,” huffing a laugh, “Thought I’d gotten hit by some shrapnel.”

“Shrapnel?” Her soft laughter was warm against his skin as she nuzzled against the spot. “That’s a fun nickname.”

A non-committal hum; the thought struck him oddly just then, settling an uneasy feeling on him that he wanted to chase away. Ahsoka’s whole body shivered against his as he stroked down her rear lek, the bare skin of her back, before resting at the small of it. Dropping a kiss between her montrals, he murmured, “I don’t want to think of you in pieces.”

Her response was a sharp nip, the point of a fang catching at his skin. “Then don’t,” she told him, flicking her rough tongue over the spot, “I’m right here, Master.” Ahsoka smiled as she felt him stir against her, sitting up as she let her fingers trail the crosshatch markings her teeth had raised on his chest. “See?” Claiming his hands and setting them on her hips, “All in one piece.”

Anakin’s grin returned in the face of her playful invitation. “I don’t know, Snips,” his gaze followed his hands as they skimmed up her sides, “I might need to check to make sure.”

“Fine—” a breath shuddered out of her as he molded his hands to her breasts, thumbed her nipples, “by me.” Arching into his grasp, “Be as thorough as you want.”

He moved to let his mouth follow the same path that his hands had. “I do like to be thorough...uh-oh,” he murmured, nuzzling at her lek where it draped over her shoulder, “Looks like you got hit after all.”

Ahsoka gasped on a laugh as his mouth sealed to the skin above her clavicle, her lek coiling against his shoulder in pleasure at his soft suction, the gentle edge of his teeth. The laugh bled into a low whine as she tangled a hand in his hair, kneading at his scalp; she couldn’t decide whether to pull him up or let him be. “Good thing that won’t show under my shirts,” she half-groaned, “it’d look much worse than that little scratch Rex saw.”

“Sorry,” he sounded anything but as he parted from the spot with a swipe of his tongue and the nudge of a kiss. She leaned into his hand as he cradled her cheek, watched the brief flutter of his eyes as she took the tip of his thumb between her lips. “But I’m just not lucky enough to have fangs like yours.”

“That’s okay,” she grinned, then smiled wider as he carefully pressed the pad of his thumb to one fang-point, “I like your mouth just fine without them.”

His laughter was low and rich, making heat tighten in her stomach. “Glad to hear it,” trailing sucking kisses up her lek to murmur at the base of her montral, “I’d hate to disappoint you.”

A deep shudder took her body and she took him in hand; his grip on her tightened, she felt the bunt edge of his nails dig into her skin as she lowered herself onto him. Gasping into his hair, “Then don’t stop~”

True to his word, he didn’t disappoint her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I haven’t seen too much in the way of ‘established relationship’ fic for these two, so I thought I’d try my hand at it. I think they deserve to have a fun, relaxed make-out.


End file.
